La mort de la Reine Anne
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant le dernier épisode de la saison 2, la fin du règne d'Anne… Ecrit pour la Communauté LJ 6 Variations sur le thème Le chant du cygne


**Disclaimers: ****Michael Hirst pour la série**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc ma toute première fiction sur l'univers des Tudors avec un petit OS sur Anne, j'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**La mort de la reine Anne**

Anne Boylen, la Reine Anne, attendait patiemment dans la cellule de la Tour de Londres dans laquelle on l'avait jetée quelques jours plus tôt.

Sourde aux chuchotements des domestiques qui avaient été enfermés avec elle, Anne fixait l'horizon depuis les barreaux de sa fenêtre. Hier, elle avait vu mourir son frère, George. Elle avait pleuré alors mais après tout c'était la justice du roi. C'était la justice d'Henry. Anne soupira alors que ses souvenirs la ramenaient au temps où Henry lui faisait la cour, au temps des courses dans le jardin et des rires.

Avant qu'elle perde leur fils. Avant que Jane Seymour ne fasse son entrée à la Cour.

Un héraut annonça la venue d'un visiteur et Anne se retourna, le cœur battant à la pensée que cela puisse être Henry. Mais au lieu du visage tant aimé de son roi, elle ne vit que le masque mauvais de Sir Kingston. Le cœur d'Anne se serra alors qu'elle pressentait ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

« Sa Majesté le Roi a tranché votre sort Madame. Il vous accorde la faveur de ne pas être brûlée ainsi que l'exigerait votre crime mais d'être décapitée par un bourreau venu spécialement de Douvres et réputé pour son habileté en raison de l'affection qu'il vous portât. »

Anne entendit comme un bourdonnement les cris d'effroi de ses suivantes et fixa sans ciller l'oiseau de mauvais augure que son époux lui avait dépêché pour lui annoncer sa mort.

« A quelle heure ?

- A neuf heures, madame. »

Anne, les mains tremblantes, se retourna vers la fenêtre et baissa le regard vers le gibet que l'on installait.

Les heures suivantes s'étirèrent à mesure qu'Anne se remémorait les heures passées avec Henry. Son Roi l'aimait alors, il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait répudié la vieille Catherine d'Aragon pour elle, rejeté le dogme de Rome et fondé sa propre Eglise. Et cela pour elle. Uniquement pour elle.

Un sourire amer joua sur les lèvres d'Anne au souvenir de son triomphe. Elle était si fière alors, si fière d'avoir conquis un Roi et de régner sur son cœur. La Couronne d'Angleterre n'avait pas d'importance pour elle, cela c'était l'affaire des ambitions de son père et de son frère. Non, pour elle tout ce qui comptait c'était Henry.

Et voilà qu'elle l'avait perdu.

Cranmer entra dans la cellule et Anne se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants. La lueur s'y éteignit lorsqu'elle constata qu'une fois de plus, ce n'était pas Henry qui la visitait.

« Madame, je suis venu vous informer qu'en vertu de vos relations étroites avec une femme qui a elle-même connue charnellement Sa Majesté le Roi avant votre mariage, ce dernier a été déclaré nul. »

Anne cilla tandis que Cranmer poursuivait.

« Cela signifie que les enfants issus de cette union ne peuvent être considérés comme légitimes et ne peuvent donc prétendre à occuper une place dans la succession. »

Anne ne répondit toujours pas et Cranmer reprit d'une vois rude.

« Avez-vous compris Madame ?

- J'ai compris, murmura Anne. Veuillez rester je vous prie, ainsi que le Constable afin de consigner ma confession. »

Cranmer la regarda avec surprise.

« Comme il vous plaira Madame. »

Le regard rivé à celui de Cranmer, Anne commença son histoire.

« J'ai péché certes, j'ai péché en aimant Henry alors qu'il était toujours marié à la Reine Catherine. Sans doute ai-je également péché envers Lady Mary mais je me devais de protéger mes enfants de ses manœuvres. J'ai connu d'autres hommes que mon époux. »

Cranmer releva la tête et Anne poursuivit, un ton plus haut.

« J'ai connu d'autres hommes que mon époux mais cela était avant qu'un prêtre bénisse notre union. A dater du jour où Henry a fait de moi sa femme et sa Reine, je n'ai connu et aimé que lui.

- Madame, votre mariage…

- Je ne suis pour rien dans la perte des enfants que j'ai porté dans mon sein et chacun d'entre eux était le fruit de l'amour qu'Henry et moi nous nous portions. Jamais je n'ai entretenu aucune relation de nature intime avec mon frère George, hormis celle fraternelle, à laquelle notre naissance nous avait prédisposés. Dites-le à mon époux. »

Là, Anne vacilla et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« Dites-lui aussi que de ma vie, je n'ai aimé personne comme j'aime mon Roi et que je le supplie d'être bon envers notre fille. Je le supplie de ne pas exiler Elizabeth comme je lui avais demandé de le faire pour Lady Mary.

- Est-ce tout Madame ?

- Oui, » souffla Anne.

Cranmer se leva.

« Sa Majesté en sera informé Madame. »

Anne eut une moue désabusée et reposa sa tête contre la pierre froide de sa cellule.

Les souvenirs continuèrent à s'égrener. La naissance d'Elizabeth, les mains d'Henry sur son ventre gros, la déception qu'il avait eu peine à cacher en voyant qu'Elizabeth était une fille. Les choses auraient-elles été différentes si elle lui avait donné un fils à cet instant ? Anne soupira tandis que ses dames l'apprêtaient pour la dernière fois.

« La grise, celle avec des perles, » lâcha-t-elle.

Apprêtée et le cœur en paix, Anne se tourna vers la porte.

« Madame, je suis venu vous informé qu'en raison d'un retard du bourreau que le Roi a commandé pour vous, votre exécution sera reportée à midi.

- Bien. » Répondit Anne en faisant signe à l'une de ses suivantes de reprendre la lecture de la Bible.

()()

Les heures s'égrenaient dans le cœur d'Henry. Il était seul et depuis sa fenêtre il pouvait voir des cygnes s'ébattre dans le lac qui bordait son château.

Des cygnes…

Elégants, insaisissables, comme Anne l'avait été.

Les souvenirs assaillirent Henry et il songea à la jeune fille gracile qu'il avait connue. A la bouche voluptueuse de Anne, au désir qu'elle lui avait tellement insufflé qu'il avait failli en devenir fou.

« Sire ?

- Quoi ? Ragea Henry.

- L'exécution a du être reportée. Le bourreau a été retardé.

- Prenez le bourreau qui s'est chargé des autres dans ce cas !

- Votre Majesté, vous avez promis…

- Vous pouvez vous la mettre au cul votre promesse Cromwell ! »

Cromwell recula, effrayé par l'éclat de colère du Roi. Henry posa alors son regard sur la fenêtre et aperçut à nouveau les cygnes. Son cœur s'adoucit légèrement au souvenir de Anne, de ses caresses, de ses baisers…

« Reportez la Cromwell, nous attendrons le bourreau. »

()()

« Votre exécution est à nouveau reportée Madame, elle aura lieu demain matin à neuf heures. »

Anne cilla. Se pouvait-il qu'Henry l'aime encore ? Qu'il tente de la mettre à l'épreuve avant de venir la sortir de sa geôle ?

()()

Anne Boylen, Reine d'Angleterre, s'avança sur l'estrade, les cheveux soigneusement enfermés dans une cotonnade blanche pour dévoiler sa nuque. Les doigts serrés sur la bourse que lui avait remise Kingston elle se tourna vers le bourreau.

« En paiement de vos services et pour les pauvres. »

Anne laissa tomber son long manteau et enleva lentement ses bijoux, terminant par le collier de perles. Là, elle se tourna vers ceux qui étaient venus la voir mourir. Son regard glissa sur la foule et son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'elle ne reverrait même pas une dernière fois Henry.

« Jugez-moi avec indulgence. » Lança-t-elle au peuple.

En cet instant, Anne était plus Reine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été durant son règne.

Le bourreau baissa la tête.

« Pardonnez-moi pour ce que je m'apprête à faire Madame.

- Je vous pardonne comme j'espère que l'on me pardonnera. » Répondit Anne d'une voix claire avant de s'agenouiller.

Un silence retomba sur la foule et, un par un, les présents s'agenouillèrent à leur tour.

Anne posa la tête sur le billot et songea une dernière fois à Henry tandis qu'au loin, un cygne s'envolait. Anne leva les yeux vers lui et le bourreau abattit sa hache.

()()

Le cœur serré, Henry serra la tenture tandis qu'il fixait l'horizon où Anne venait de mourir.

« C'est fait Sire. »

Henry exhala un léger soupir et chassa une poussière incongrue de ses yeux avant de se diriger vers la grande table dressée où l'attendait un cygne farci.

Henry planta sa fourchette dans l'animal avec appétit et songea que cette fois c'en était fini. Le cygne ne chanterait plus.


End file.
